The Blue Flower Crisis
by Sithlord1515
Summary: What would happen when a fairy with powers far beyond others decided to take over the LEP and try to get Artemis to help. Well just read and find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except making the name of the psychiatrist. Eion Colfer owns all the other stuff and I'm glad he inspired me to write this. I've been bouncing ideas off my sister for so long that I just decided to sit down and right this. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
An Assessment on Artemis Fowl's Life Immediately after the Arctic Incident  
  
By renowned psychiatrist Rill Weldon  
  
In the Arctic Incident, Artemis Fowl was discovered to hold compassion towards his family. To most this came as a surprise and some even said that it was not true compassion but that he had his own hidden means in mind.  
  
Based on the fact of his wish granted by one Captain Holly Short, and the economic expenditures he utilized for the finding of his father. It is this psychiatrist's view, as well as many others, that Artemis did in fact hold love and compassion in his heart for his family members. Someone else saw this very thing in Artemis's heart and utilized it to try and turn Artemis on his side in taking over the LEP forces.  
  
This incident, code named The Blue Flower Crisis, found Artemis fighting against the same forces as the LEP though not with them. It was possibly the most perilous battle the LEP or Artemis ever engaged. It also has a consequence that will affect Artemis and his bodyguard named Butler for the rest of their short Mud Man existence. It also turns Artemis bitterly against the fairy's underground. 


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except Rygar and that name was stolen from a videogame. I made name of the author too. Eion Colfer owns all the other stuff and I'm glad he inspired me to write this. I've been bouncing ideas off my sister for so long that I just decided to sit down and right this. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
Captain Holly Short stepped from the makeshift LEPrecon building only to turn around and walk back in. She dodged around a corner just in time to avoid Commander Root busting into the door. Root's purple complexion shown against the contrasting white walls as he stormed through the corridors, LEP officers scurrying left and right.  
  
"HOLLY!" Commander Root bellowed outraged.  
  
Holly was in hot water now and since she was still in the building she had to respond or the computer would pick her up. Cursing Foaly's technology for the first time she walked from her hiding place slowly.  
  
She didn't go undetected though as the commander whipped around upon hearing her soft footsteps. She stood poised to take an onslaught of verbal bashing that she knew was coming.  
  
Root's face seemed to become an even deeper purple then his usual complexion as he yelled, "Holly how many times have you broken the rules now. Time and time again I've cut you slack only to get this in return." He brandished a few sheets of paper all signed by an unsuspecting Foaly.  
  
"Commander I can explain. I." Holly's explanation was cut short by the commander's roar.  
  
"And even worse you lent this technology over to a human. Artemis Fowl no less. The council has enough on you to expel you from the force already. Your giving them even more ammo."  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"No buts. I am suspending from the force for a few weeks. During those weeks I want your badge and blaster."  
  
"Fine." Holly replied hotly. "Here's my badge but I can't give you my blaster since it was incinerated only two week ago. Or did you forget the Goblin Rebellion that happened only two weeks ago already."  
  
These comments only furthered the darkening of Root's unnatural purple hue, "Short I don't want to see or hear from you for the next three weeks. It's a miracle we got those weapons Foaly issued back."  
  
Holly marched from the makeshift command center boiling with anger. Those weapons had been used to correct a problem a rogue fairy had caused and now she was getting heat for correcting it. As she walked around the corner she ran into someone and was knocked to the ground.  
  
Sitting up she stared into one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen and let out an audible gasp. While most sprites thought they were God's green-skinned gift to females and most others didn't. This sprite obviously was  
  
Across from her, the male sprite sat up, his long blue, black hair tumbling down his shoulders. His eyes, a blend of blues and grays, regarded her in annoyance. Standing, he brushed his clothing off before extending a hand to help a dumb struck Holly up from the ground.  
  
She stood up, her eyes still glazed at the site of him before she remembered her manors. "Excuse me sir. I'm so sorry for running into you like that. My names Holly." She added the last line in a hurry and contemplated adding a line about lunch or something like that.  
  
"Rygar. Now if you'll excuse me I have some important business to attend to." With that he swept past her and around the corner.  
  
Holly sighed. If only she could run into guys like that every day. Well she had to get home and do something to get rid of her anger. Stepping lightly she continued on her way humming a really old Mud Man tune she'd heard on the Russian trip she took a little bit ago.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Artemis scowled at the book in his hand. It was the new hit book series by one Thulius R. Feldon and Artemis noted the striking resemblance to the fairies underground that this book represented. Either a fairy was illegally selling books about it's own race or some human knew something they shouldn't.  
  
Turning to his computer he performed a very simple search and after 5 minutes came up with the answer. The man on the screen in front of him was smiling stupidly at him. A human who knew too much. Well the fairy people would surely solve the problem. And if they didn't he'd go down there himself. Nursing the arm that had been broken, and then fixed, in the battle only a few days ago with the rogue sprite his scowl now turned to a smile as an idea formed in his head. How about he give Thulius a little scare.  
  
As he hacked through computer programs to find information on Thulius he ran right into the info he needed to get into Thulius's computer. As he hacked the easy system his screen suddenly went black and the stupid smiling picture of Thulius popped up on screen along with a metallic whistle.  
  
Artemis jumped as the voice came from his speakers, "Someone's been very naughty. I think that you should turn around before I become slightly upset with you." The voice was computer generated and obviously a recording. But the next voice that came across the speaker was definitely real and the very sound sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Well Artemis Fowl. I wondered when you would catch on. Your reputation obviously precedes you. O well nothing I can do about your minimal intelligence. But what I can do is ask you to come to my manor." The mystery voice fell silent obviously waiting for a reply.  
  
Artemis spoke into the mike, putting on a false sureness in his voice, "And what makes you think that I would want to visit your manor?" Artemis was slightly shaken by the fact that the voice knew who he was and was expecting him.  
  
"Well, at the risk of sounding cliché let me say. I'm making you an offer you can't refuse." With that Artemis's screen came to life. On it his mother, father, and Juliet all stood there. The glassy eyed look that accompanied the mesmer shown in all their eyes.  
  
"How did you. You're a fairy aren't you?" Artemis was now trying to come up with some sort of plan to get his family out and he needed to know what he was going up against.  
  
"And the boy gets some brownie points. Did you think there was any other human who knew about the People. That's laughable. Your lucky they let you keep your memory. Too bad for them that's going to be their very downfall. Anyway I suggest you get over here quickly. I don't know how long I can put up with them. Especially your mother. I have a very hungry pet that would love to feast on her flesh."  
  
A map appeared on the computer screen and Artemis printed it out. Immediately afterwards the computer completely shut down.  
  
Artemis sighed before calling, "Butler. Start the car it appears we have another crazy fairy to deal with."  
  
A few minutes later Artemis was driving from Fowl Manor knowing only bits and pieces of what was to come. 


	3. A Rose Petal Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except Rygar and that name was stolen from a videogame. Eoin Colfer owns all the other stuff and I'm glad he inspired me to write this.  
  
A/N: This story is going to be somewhat slow but I'll try to get some action in a few of the chapters. It gets better as it goes on. I hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Rose Petal Falls  
  
Holly sighed as she sat in front of her window. Two days of no work had really gotten to her and she had become restless. The only contact she had had with anyone concerning the LEP was Foaly and that conversation hadn't been the most pleasing. Just because some other inventor had gotten the money for weapons from the council, Holly had had to listen to 3 hours of complaints and viable reasons Foaly should have been the one to get the contract.  
  
Sipping her water, Holly stared out the window remembering the guy she ran into outside of LEP headquarters. Holly was suddenly ripped from her reverie by a sharp knocking on her door. She stood and stretched slowly walking to her door. Who would come to see her right now.  
  
Outside the door stood a skittish looking elf holding a dozen midnight blue roses. "Holly Short?" The small elf's voice was extremely squeaky and his eyes kept darting around as if he was looking for an escape.  
  
"Yes this is her." With that the elf shoved the flowers into her hands and scurried down the hall.  
  
Closing the door Holly inspected the flowers. No tag. No card. No anything. Just some roses dyed midnight blue. Shrugging Holly pulled out a vase. Maybe someone at the office was thinking of her. Well she'd have to uncover this another time. Roses and vase in hand, she proceeded back to her chair trying to pick the best place. After 10 minutes of deliberation she decided on the table.  
  
Settling back in her chair she regarded the roses before falling into a deep contented sleep.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Foaly glared at the figure moving towards him. "Not him again." Foaly muttered darkly.  
  
"Hello Foaly." Rygar smiled charmingly as he walked to the centaurs side.  
  
"Hello Rygar." Foaly couldn't keep the disdain for the sprite next to him at bay and it showed in his words.  
  
"Do I detect a note of contempt in your voice. Hey at least they trust you. The council won't accept my weapons until you've approved them and there's been a field test. And while I'm here I wanted to ask you a bit about some wings I've created." Rygar's smile had turned to a smirk. Teasing Foaly could be so much fun.  
  
Foaly picked up the weapon that Rygar had set on the table and turned it over, "Come back in an hour and I'll tell you whether or not it passes."  
  
Rygar sighed and picked up his bag, "Okay if that's what you want." Grinning wickedly he added, "I'm going to Lecko's. Would you like me to order anything for my favorite centaur."  
  
Foaly's mind screamed 'Foul Play' but his stomach had another idea. The quiet grumbling in his stomach was easily picked up by Rygar's sensitive ears and his grin widened, "I'll take that as a yes. The usual then I suppose. How could you eat that though. Never mind just inspect the weapon."  
  
Foaly watched Rygar rise off the ground and zip out the doors. Annoying sprites. Foaly turned to the task at hand. 'Hmm. this is a pretty good weapon. Close to my design and maybe even better.' Foaly scowled at the weapon. Why did this always happen to him.  
  
Just then a wicked idea flashed into Foaly's mind. What if he tampered with it a little. Just enough to keep it from working. Then his conscience kicked in.  
  
Well maybe not. 'Just inspect the stupid thing already.' And Foaly did just that waiting for the annoying sprite and lunch to come flying through his door.  
  
+ + * * * + + + Holly awoke with a start. Only snatches of her dream came to her as she got up from the chair. Looking around she made sure everything was in order. In her dream something had set off an explosion but what.  
  
It was just a dream. So why did it feel so real. Shaking her head Holly sat back down. Then a high pitched whirring sound drew her attention. There on the table one of the roses opened wider. This was just like her dream.  
  
Tipping the chair over as she ran to the door she listened as the sound intensified. Throwing the door open the sound stopped and Holly only had time to utter one thing before the explosion hit her, "D'Arvit."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Artemis watched the landscape slip by as the car thundered on. Whoever that was, was going to get a big surprise when he showed up. A plan to rescue his family already danced around in his head but he didn't know what kind of fairy he was dealing with. Artemis drummed his fingers absently as his thought's shifted to that of the People underground. Sighing he remember their Russian adventure and the reason he didn't go with his mother to see his father. The vision of his father spinning from his chair and the splatter of blood replayed themselves constantly in his mind. Sure it had been Artemis's blood but he risked killing his father. Which could have happened had not Captain Holly Short been there.  
  
They pulled up in front of their destination and the iron gates instantly pulled open. The silence was eerie as they approached the manor. No crickets chirping or birds singing anywhere near this place.  
  
Butler pulled around and stepped from the car. As he pulled open Artemis's door he kept one hand stationed on his Sig Sauer while his eyes constantly searched the area. They approached the door, Butler in front, and as soon as they hit the porch the door creaked open.  
  
'This is like one of those really bad horror movies.' Artemis smiled at the idea. Did the fairy even know what a horror movie was? Filing that in the back of his mind for later reference he strode through the door throwing on an air of extreme importance.  
  
"Artemis. How lovely to see you so early. I didn't even get the banquet started." The voice seemed to come from everywhere in the house at once startling Artemis and Butler.  
  
A figure stepped partially from the shadows, his face still concealed. The figure's hand went to the wall and a table rose up from the floor holding four midnight blue roses. The figure gestured towards the table, "We're gonna play a little game. I want one of you to pick a rose. Three have names. Pick the wrong one and you have to pick two. Which one of you wants to chose?"  
  
Artemis stepped tentatively up to the table, "What happens once we pick a name?"  
  
The darkness seemed to increase in the room as an uproarious laugh bounced off the walls. The figure stopped laughing and straitened up, "Why my boy what do you think?" Not waiting for a reply he continued on, "Well first we play a second game and if one of you can win that I'll allow you to save that person that was picked. But if you lose, that person loses their life."  
  
Artemis gulped, his image visibly shaken, but he was not to be beaten. "Well I don't quite feel like playing this game." Smiling Artemis backed from the table and raised a hand. Butler took the signal and pulled the Sig Sauer from it's holster. He fired six shots but none of them ever reached their target. The bullets stopped inches from the outstretched hand and one was plucked lazily from the air.  
  
"Really Mud Man, are these supposed to scare me?" Waving a hand the bullets flew throughout the room landing in various corners with small clanks. The one in his hand he flicked and it whizzed past Artemis's ear. "Don't play the game? Who ever said you had that option?"  
  
Artemis looked over hesitantly at the stupefied bodyguard and slowly returned his gaze to the table. With a nervous laugh he stepped up to the table, "So I'll just pick one." Plucking a rose from the table he turned the tag over. The label read in large blue letters 'PICK TWO MORE'.  
  
Artemis grabbed two more and read the tags aloud, "Juliet. and Angeline." Artemis let out an internal sigh. What ever this 'GAME', the nut had in mind, Butler could surely handle it.  
  
"Well now your both ready for our game." A clapping and a blinding flash left only darkness in their wake.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Excuse me while I groan about finals. Well I hope you like the story. R & R please. And if you don't like the story please keep your opinion to yourself. Thanks to the few who have replied and continue doing so. 


End file.
